Recently, in a unique application of a nitrogen oxides reducing process, Hofmann, Sprague, and Sun, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/489,919, filed on Mar. 7, 1990, entitled "Process for Reducing Nitrogen Oxides Without Generating Nitrous Oxide", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,631, have disclosed a method of achieving substantial NO.sub.x reductions while minimizing the nitrous oxide produced as a result thereof. Although uniquely effective, this process does not address the nitrous oxide produced in CFB boilers when NO.sub.x reduction processes are not employed, nor with the decomposition of N.sub.2 O once it is present in a boiler effluent.